What would you do?
by Meme-Ann
Summary: It's a chose your own adventure, basically you're Eden Hall's newest Mary Sue. Cowritten with USROCKSTAR, chapters 4-7 now up.
1. 1

It's your first day at Eden Hall, you're the stereotypical new girl. You're lost of course and bent in half by the weight of your luggage. You don't where your dorm is or how you're carry all those heavy boxes up to your room, once you figure it out where it is. To make matters worse, your driver just dumped off your stuff on the sidewalk and drove away. There's sweat pouring down your face and your hairs falling out of style you spent hours on getting it that way. Worst of all you know that lugging all these totes is going to wrinkle the hell out of your new outfit.  
  
Then suddenly you hear the scratching of roller blades on concrete. They stop just behind you and a hand lands on your shoulder. As you turn you see a group of kids about your age, wearing matching hockey jersey's. One of the boys smiles at you and elbows his friend.  
  
"Would you like some help?" The ringleader, a tall kid with curly brown hair and blue eyes asks.  
  
b If you say yes to Charlie and let the team help, go to chapter 2 /B  
  
b If you decline the captain's offer head to chapter 3 /B 


	2. 2

"That's the last of it." A short redheaded kid with large glasses declares out of breath from the trek up the stairs.  
  
A large boy with long black hair and a bandana looks at you and inquires.  
  
"So anyway, what's your name girly?"   
  
"Jennifer Clark." You reply with a grin, as the rest of the people in the room introduce themselves.  
  
You smile brightly at the group of twelve kids that are now crowding in your room. You walk over to your mini-fridge and hand out sodas to everyone as a thank you. Your certain this amount of people in your small dorm room just be in violation of some fire code, but your Daddy knows the mayor so it doesn't matter.  
  
While talking with your new friends, it comes out that you play hockey. Instantly everyone wants you to try out for the team the next day. You're not sure if you really want to give up your afternoons, yet they keep after you about it.  
  
B If you decide to try out for the Ducks go to chapter 4 /B  
  
B If you don't skip to chapter 5 /B 


	3. 3

You being the strong willed and independent girl you are deciding to graciously decline the teens offer.  
  
  
  
"No thanks I'll deal." You say briefly, readjusting your stance so that it puts less wait on your knees.  
  
"Are you sure?" A burly, black haired teen inquires. You nodded.  
  
"Are you inquiring I cant handle my own stuff?" you ask slightly outraged.  
  
"No," another teen says smiling. You roll your eyes and trek your stuff up to your room fully aware that the group is following. After a little while of searching you eventually find your room, which happens to be next to the room of two girls in the group following you. You open the door to your room with out dropping any of the heavy boxes you are balancing. You leave the door open as a silent invite to the group that they gladly except. You put you boxes on your bed and slowly start to unpack.  
  
"So whats your name?" The curly headed brunette asked.  
  
"Jennifer Clark, and you?" You ask slowly. You turn as they start to introduce them selves. You come to your duffle bag and pull out your hockey stick to uncover the posters underneath.  
  
"You play hockey?" Adam asked, enthusiastically. You nod grinning happily.  
  
"I'm an enforcer." You reply, "However, I've been told I can handle any spot on the team." You add. They all seem to be in awe at your last statement.  
  
"You should try out tomorrow!" Connie says happily. You shake your head.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure." You say slowly unable to keep a smile from curling your lips.  
  
"Come on." The ducks insist. You smile and contemplate your options.  
  
b If you decide to go to tryouts go to chapter 4. /b  
  
b If you decide it would be better off if you didn't go to chapter 5. /b 


	4. 4

You decide to try out for the Ducks so you get up extra early that day, to make sure you're warmed up. After swimming twenty laps in the school pool, and jogging the track five times, you head too the rink. The Ducks are already there, but are surprised too see you so early, when none of the other interviewees have showed yet.

After a brief question and answer period with coach Orion you're sent out onto the ice to show the team what you've got. After beating Banks for a face, you slip the puck easily past Julie, then check both Fulton and Portman at the same time for good measure. Despite being mildly insulted by being made to look like babies on the ice, the entire team cheers.

Following that very impressive display the Coach decides to give you the spot on the team, with out even letting another student try out. You're very pleased to have been given the offer, but you have no idea how you'll fit hockey in between band, cheerleading, peer mediating and being Editor of the Eden Hall Globe

Since you do love hockey and the team could obviously use you, you accept the roster spot to everyone's delight. The Bash Brother's offer too take you out to paint the town red to celebrate. However Banks and Charlie offer too help you finishing unpacking and catch you up on what you missed so far that year in History.

If you spend the night getting cozy with Charlie and Adam go too chapter **_6_**

If you party the night away with Fulton and Portman go too chapter **_7_**


	5. 5

Are they kidding? With all you've got going on there's no way you go to tryouts. Besides there's enough players on the team anyway, what could they need you for? You see no point in trying to be on the team so you don't. You do however tell them you'll be willing too fill in if anyone is even ineligible too play.

After seeing all your hockey trophies the team realizes how great you are and Charlie convinces Orion to cancel tryouts and hold you too you offer. The Coach is at first slightly skeptical about it but once the entire Ducks roster nags him, he agrees. You're now an alternate for the best High School team in the state and didn't even have to break a sweat, go you!

Being a gentlemen Banks offers to come back by your room later and help you finish putting things away. He even says he'll bring his History book and help get you up too speed on what you missed. Charlie being equally as smitten volunteers too come along. Before you can say yes Fulton and Portman ask if you'd like to spend the night partying with them. Now you don't know what to do.

If you accept Adam and Charlie's help go to chapter **_6_**

If you hang with the Bash Brothers go to **_7_**


	6. 6

Partying isn't really your thing so you choose to stay in with the Captain and star player. Plus you're a sucker for blue eyes anyway. Adam and Charlie show up at your room at the exact time they said they would and you're thrilled as you're really starting too like them. You're thinking of even asking one of them too a movie. That has too wait though.

After putting all your things away in a neat and tidy the three of you then curl up on the floor to study. Before you know it it's almost curphew and you send the boys back too their dorm to stay out of trouble. You're too perfect to ruin the rep by having boys leaving your room after dark, after all.

You walk your two new friends to their room and wave goodbye. On the way back across campus you run in Portman and Fulton . They convince you to go on a quick walk about the grounds with them. Soon it's past dark and you know you'll be in trouble if you get caught so you leave the boys and race back to you dorm, before bed checks.

The next day at practice Orion tells you, that the Bash Brothers are benched for two games for missing lights out. It is evidently a serious offense at Eden Hall. With the two powerhouses at, he needs you to play enforcer for him. You know you were out past curphew too and should admit is and take the punishment but you love playing the game.

If you tell the Coach you were out too go to chapter **_8_**

If you take the Bashes place happily go to chapter **_9_**


	7. 7

Who wants too study when there's partying to be done. You're still young, live a little. So you do. Not mention the fact you've never gotten anything lower then a B in your life, studying or not. You take the Bash Brothers up on their offer, thrilled at the prospect of a night out.

They take you to the arcade, the movies, out of a burger and on the roller coaster at the Mall of America. It's not long until you start to think one or the other is super hot and right up your alley. You may even ask one of the boys out, it is the twenty first century after all. Right now though you're having too much fun with both to choose one, that'll be for another day.

As you pass the jewelry store in the mall you happen to catch a glimpse of one of the watches, you're late for curphew. You hurry the boys out and hail a cab swiftly. By the time you get back you're an hour late for lights out. And there's a campus guard walking around. You're all screwed.

Luckily you see the guard before he sees you and you manage to volt over a rose bush and hide until he's past. Unfortunately Fult and Porty as you now call them aren't so lucky. They're caught and dragged straight to the office.

The next morning Coach Orion informs you your two large partners in crime are benched for missing lights out. He says he needs you too play enforcer for at least two games. You feel guilty about it since you should've been suspended to for being an accomplice, but you love hockey and if you don't play, the team will be two men down.

If you tell the coach that you skipped curphew too and ride the pine pony go to **_8_**

If you fill in for your friends sake go to chapter **_9_**


End file.
